Deemed Unworthy
Note: This is a Introductory article to the Bleach Series following the life and tribulations of Daichi Rin. This is the first one with the next one being the called The First Meeting with the Judge! '' Deemed Unworthy The story begins with Daichi Rin, Minako Rin and Tia Hara walking along in a forest. Daichi then takes it upon himself to train his team and toughen them up before their respective dreams can be realized. This eventually leads Minako Rin and Tia Hara to fight against Daichi only for them to be beaten painfully. The training then continues until a unknown assasilant attacks the group and the girls show what they got! Training Begins As the sun broke through the forest it shined on a clear clean cut path. Three fine warriors walked along the path chatting. "Ahh what a cute bird. Look cuz a bird." Minako said blushing and pointing at the bird. "It is nice" Tia added As the two talked behind him Daichi rage grew. His fist closed, he then turned around with disgust in his voice. "You two sicken me. Stop looking at some damn birds!" Caught off guard Tia fell to the ground in shock. "Hey Cuz stop being s-" Minako yelled only to be shut down. "Stop calling me cuz! I am no family of yours. You haven't deserved the right to call me a family member. You're weakness makes me want to throw up." Daichi shouted. "Well if were weak than fight us." Minako sneered. Tia then stood up with a smile on her face. "I agree..a-a fight would help us all get stronger." Daichi then smirked. "Fine! You two against me. Show me what you got girls!" Minako & Tia vs. Daichi Tia then glared at Daichi and then exchanged glances with Minako she launched a cero out at Daichi. "Now Minako!" As the cero flew off Minako jumped into the sky "Cut 'em Down to Pieces Haruto!" She then came crashing down from above onto Daichi. Daichi glared upward and the placed his hand in front of both the incoming attacks respectively, stopping both of them. As the cero dissipated. Daichi fist flew striking Minako in the head. He then grabbed her head pulling it down and slamming her face into the ground. "Come on. I know you ladies have better strategies than that." Daichi teased. He then lifted and tossed Minako behind him leaving her Zanpaktou on the ground. Minako then got up her face cut from the ground. "M-my Zanpaktou give it back co-" Minako stopped instantly. Daichi fist flew into Minako gut punching her and sending her flying backwards several meters and finally crashing against a tree. "Don't call me Cousin until you can beat me WOMAN!" Behind Daichi Tia had charged toward him. Using sonido she appeared beside him striking him with her Zanpaktou. Daichi had flew upward like a blur. He grabbed hold of Tia Hara wrist stopping her attack."Good. Attack me anyway you can. And try your best to kill me, but if that's all you got...." Daichi then threw Tia toward the now standing Minako making them both fall onto each other. "Than I'll just kill you both now!" Both girls then stood up. Breathing heavily they spoke simalteneously. "I refuse t-to die h-here! We will win." They both then ran toward Daichi. Daichi then lifted Minako's Zanpaktou and broke it in half. He then tossed it to the ground stopping the girls from charging any further "Tch. If you don't want to die than you better do something about that." Minako then stopped and kneeled next to her broken Zanpaktou. Tia Hara continued running using sonido to dodge the Zanpaktou and then launch a cero at Daichi. "Sorry Sensai" Daichi then diverted the attack,smacking to away with one hand. Tia Hara then appeared behind him with her Zanpaktou in hand and slashed at his neck. Meanwhilte from a frontward appraoch Minako had launched a Forbidden Kido attack known as Furaingu kaminari. A large black tiger creature flew toward Daichi from the front shooting out ferocious lightning. As the two attacks hit Daichi it created a powerful explosion of spirit energy. As the smoke cleared Daichi had not only stopped the Forbidden Kido with his sprit enrgy but had also knocked out Tia Hara in a single instant. As Daichi threw Tia to the ground he glanced menacingly at Minako. "Well...." Minako then looked at her arm noticing the after affects of the kido, her eyes widened. She then howled in pain. "AHHHH my arm....W-what the hell..why does this.." Daichi then appeared behind her striking her in the back of the neck and successfully knocking her out. "Too loud!" The Unknown Assailant ''Three Hours Later... Minako awoke rubbing her eyes and grasping her neck in pain. "Man I took a beating." She then stood up struggling at first but quickly got back to her normal spunky self. She gleefully hopped over to her Zanpaktou, which was now repaired and then she slowly glanced at her arm. "Rin-san healed it with kido..he left awhile ago." Out of the shadows came Tia Hara leaning against a tree. "He said he was coming back in about a hour." "It looks like he healed you to. That's good." Minako said cheerfully. She then walked closer to Tia and gave her a hug. "We need to toughen up..and quick" Minako then turned around only to be approched by an unknown man. "Who're you" Minako said leaning in. Without a word the unknown man sliced toward the girls swinging his blade with painstakingly amount of accuracy. Tia Hara then intervened throwing Minako out of the way and ducking to dodge the attack. She then used sonido to get away standing beside Minako and both of them starting at the attacker. "You feel his reiatsu Tia" Minako said "Uh-uh. That suit must be in way." Tia responded. "Well only one way to finish this guy. Right Tia?" Minako said happily as she bent her legs ready to jump at her attacker. Minako then jumped into the sky and came crashing down with a kido attack. "Sōkatsui!" Minako howled. Elsewhere near a waterfall Daichi sneered feeling Minako spirit energy rise. "Damn. I can't ever leave those two alone. I better go help 'em." Daichi then walked off toward the battlefield. Back at the fight the unknown attacker dodged the kido and was relentlessly swinging his blade at Tia. "Where is the man named Daichi?" Dodging the attacks Tia responded. "I don't have to tell you where Rin-san is..no leave!" Tia then grabbed the mans arm stopping attack. From behind Minako appeared grabbing his other arm. "Now. Tia? "Yeah." Tia said closing her eyes. As the man struggled to get free the girls tightened their grip on him. "Sōkatsui!" Minako yelled. Minako, Tia and the unknown attacker were all then engulfed in a raging blue explosion. Just then Daichi appeared on the scene feeling surrounded he turned only to be confronted by hundreds of unknown warriors, but what appeared to be Shinigami. "What a joke." Daichi said. He then began to step toward them. "No! Minako yelled coming out of the explosion with Tia. "We'll handle them all" Tia added as she stood. "Fine" Daichi said as he at on a rock watching the girls. "Have fun..." Tia and Minako then ran toward the gang of Shinigami. "Go Tia! Sōkatsui!" Out of Minako's hand came a blast of blue spirit energy. As the blade took out a large majority of them Tia used sonido appearing beside the Shinigami one after another and quietly killing them with a single strike from her blade. As the gang of unknown Shinigami dwindled to a handful the girls began to laugh. "We still weak." Minako commented. "Just finish it." Daichi mumbled as he walked off. "When you're done here meet me at the waterfall south of here." Daichi then vanished as Tia finished off the last of the Shinigami with a cero. New Grounds As the girls appeared in front of a raging waterfall they looked around for Daichi. "Tia, do you see Daichi-kun." "Yeah he's... inside the waterfall." Tia said quizically. "Inside?" Minako then shrugged as she walked into the waterfall. Tia followed her. Inside the waterfall Minako and Tia glared around in awe as she looked at a rocky terrain sealed off by a massive barrier. Daichi then appeared atop a rock. "I found this place awhile ago. I put a barrier around it and only allowed you two to enter it. It's obvious that those guys wanted me...this is so that they can't find us. In the time where here you two will train your hardest. Understand!" "Yep. Daichi-kun" Minako said proudly. "Undestood. Daichi-sama" Tia said bowing her head in respect. "Good. Now that taken care of... It's about nighttime. I want you both to get some sleep. Tommorrow you'll need your rest." "What about you Daichi-sama" Tia said walking toward Daichi. "I don't need to sleep. A man like me can't have a single day off." Daichi said. "This will be are home and traning grounds for the time being. Now like I said before...sleep!" The End.